Nuestro Secreto
by roo-eri-chan
Summary: Desde pequeños, Sasuke y Naruto han estado destinados a estar juntos. Porque qué es el amor sino una amistad mucho más profunda, y un eterno lid hacia una mutua compenetración. SasuNaruSasu. Shounen Ai. ONESHOT.


SasuNaruSasuNaru (L).

_"Los personajes de Naruto son exclusivamente de __**Masashi Kishimoto**_."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke y Naruto se encuentran tendidos sobre el pasto, luego de haber entrenado, refrescándose con la suave brisa del viento.

Todavía eran unos niños de doce años que no comprendían ciertas cosas de la vida, principalmente cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos… Para ellos, un confuso y extraño cariño de amistad hacia el otro sin sospechar de más ni ir más lejos con la imaginación.

\- Oye, Sasuke –le llamó aquel rubio revoltoso mientras observaba las blancas nubes del cielo.

\- ¿Mmh?

\- ¿Recuerdas el beso que nos dimos por accidente? –le preguntó sin pudor alguno, con la soltura que lo caracteriza.

\- … -nada por parte del moreno.

\- Hey, Sasuke, te hice una pregunta –giró su rostro algo molesto a verle.

\- Si, dobe, te escuché –contestó algo enojado.

\- ¡Entonces, contéstame, teme! ¿Lo recuerdas o no?

\- ¿Por qué quieres que recuerde aquel episodio desagradable?

_"__¿Desagradable?"_ pensó el Uzumaki sin saber el porqué se sentía herido con aquella confesión por parte de su amigo.

El Uchiha cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez no estuvo bien lo que dijo, ya que el revoltoso rubio se había quedado callado. Es decir, él no sentía que ése beso había sido desagradable, es más, era todo lo contrario, pero no entendía a qué había venido esa pregunta por parte del dobe.

\- Naruto… -le llamó tratando de sonar un poco más amable y levantándose hasta quedar sentado, mientras miraba al kitsune.

\- ¿Eh? –se extrañó éste a la vez que imitaba la acción de su amigo y le miraba fijo también.

\- ¿Por qué… lo preguntas? –cuestionó esperando que su voz no hubiese sonado demasiado intrigada.

\- No es nada, teme, solo preguntaba –respondió Naruto con una sonrisa que Sasuke pudo notar como falsa.

\- No me mientas, usuratonkachi –levantándose del suelo por completo hasta quedar de pie, sin dejar de verle serio.

\- ¡Aggh! No te miento ¡Baka! Sólo-

\- Quiero saber la verdad –le interrumpió exigente el azabache.

Naruto bajó su vista evitando su mirada. Tras unos leves segundos se levantó del suelo y enfrentó a su amigo-rival.

\- ¿Para qué? No quiero que recuerdes ese episodio tan desagradable –le puso énfasis a sus últimas palabras y con cierto odio.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ahora le costaría sacarle la verdad… Si tan solo no hubiese dicho aquello…

\- Uff –resopló el rubio- Déjalo, teme, no quiero pelear contigo.

\- No…

\- ¿Ah? –Naruto miró con curiosidad a su amigo al ver que éste había ladeado su rostro a un costado, evitando su mirada, mientras comenzaba a hablar.

\- No… No me pareció desagradable –confesó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que el rubio no supo notar.

La tensión se había formado y el Uzumaki se le había quedado mirando como si el Uchiha hubiese dicho algo en otro idioma, sin embargo, antes de que Sasuke pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, el contrario cortó el silencio.

\- A mi tampoco, teme –dijo y le sonrió de la forma más hermosa y cálida que Sasuke jamás había visto.

Volvieron a recostarse sobre el verde y puro pasto, solo que esta vez no observaban las nubes sino que se miraban penetrantemente y con sus manos entrelazadas. Uno se perdía en el celeste cielo de los ojos del rubio Naruto y otro en el negro oscuro de la noche de los ojos del moreno Sasuke.

Ellos no entendían porqué sus corazones se agitaban con fuerza al estar cerca del otro. No comprendían porqué se sentían inmensamente felices. Tampoco sabían porqué deseaban volver a besarse, abrazarse y quedarse así juntos hasta la eternidad.

No entendían nada del porqué de sus sentimientos… Pero sí sabían una cosa: estaban más unidos de lo que pensaban y poseían unos lazos tan fuertes que, lo que sea que viniese o les esperase en el futuro, ningún obstáculo podría separarlos, jamás.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer ^ ^


End file.
